


from this moment on

by allsovacant



Series: fluff & romance [19]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anniversary + Wedding Day!, Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Mild Flashback of TRF, Not Beta Read, POV John Watson, POV Sherlock Holmes, Soft Sherlock and Soft John, Wedding Fluff, Weddings, consulting fiancés now husbands!, do not copy to other sites, here there be pain, inspired by a song, just a pinch of it, sappy-ness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:02:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29063274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allsovacant/pseuds/allsovacant
Summary: You are cordially invited to John and Sherlock's surprise wedding. 🤍Consulting Fiancés to Consulting Husbands!___________________________This work is related to my johnlock on my Holiday fic The Second Advent. There you'll witness John's proposal etc., etc. and a whole lot of johnlock-y feels. But if you do not want to read it, it's okay as well. :)— The title came from the Shania Twain song of the same title released as a fourth single in 1998 from her Come on Over (1997) album. And YES—it is one of the BEST Wedding songs. Link on the notes! 🤍
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: fluff & romance [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1142561
Comments: 14
Kudos: 38
Collections: Johnlock Anniversary - January 29th





	from this moment on

**Author's Note:**

> [ "From this Moment On"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=a-Lp2uC_1lg) was (and still!) among of my favourite songs when I was growing up. I first heard it early 2000s when I get to appreciate English music. And while researching and planning about this fic the last few days, I just learned that Bryan White was the male accompaniment of Shania's voice (OMFG! He sang "God Gave Me You"!). They sound so bloody perfect. I just can't help but be emotional whenever this comes on my playlist. Now, I am able to write a fic with this song in it—who more deserved it but John and Sherlock? Please give the song a listen if you aren't busy! Scratch that, I recommend it!

**• SHERLOCK •**

> _I do swear that I'll always be there_  
>  _I'd give anything and everything and I will always care_  
>  _Through weakness and strength, happiness and sorrow, for better for worse, I will love you with every beat of my heart_

The crowd of families and friends stood as the spoken words from the wedding song finished and the first chords of the Spanish guitar accompanied by an orchestra filled the air. Sherlock took a deep breath as he began to walk the carpeted aisle. Time seemed to slow down as he took the beautiful scene around him. It seemed as though he was on a fairytale wedding. And all began earlier that morning...

**_(7 AM @ 221B)_ **

_Mug of tea in one hand and a mouthful of toast, Sherlock walked towards the door planning to crucify whoever it was disturbing him this early. Waking up without John at Baker Street for two days straight is something he doesn't want to experience ever again. Good thing John will come home later that day. John went to visit his parents then Harriet, leaving Sherlock alone in the flat with only Mrs. Hudson with him. Granted his own parents visited a day before only to squeeze the honeymoon details out of him. No, he didn't say, of course. There's a line that shouldn't be crossed. Although he did dropped words and said Canary Islands._

_Waking up horny without John isn't much better. Bless whoever invented lube and a dildo. He was really unaware of that._

_Sherlock blinked as he held the front door open for Greg. Greg who's dressed in a bespoke grey suit with a matching yellow tie standing in front of him. Freshly shaved and reeking with that annoying perfume that his friend got from the gift exchange (which really came from Mycroft) last Christmas, that irritated his nose._

_He cleared his throat. "I see you're up and about early to attend a wedding of a ..." Sherlock tilted his head to the side searching for a word. "... friend,"_

_Suddenly, Greg let out a loud laugh that made Sherlock wince._

_"You bet I do! Wouldn't miss your wedding and see John make a man out of you!"_

_Sherlock's jaw dropped at what Greg said._

_"Pardon?" He might've heard it wrong. He's not getting married today. He's getting married on..._

_"Sherlock Holmes! You're getting married!" Greg exclaimed before Sherlock finished his thought._

_... Valentine's Day._

_And with that, Sherlock closed the door to Greg's face._

_"John wouldn't ..."_

_Greg knocked on the door again but Sherlock ignored him. He went on to shower and thought about John's actions the past few days. John hadn't been his usual self whenever he called. Could it be that John was really planning on having their wedding in advance?_

_He put his robe on and walked back towards the living room when he sensed he wasn't alone. Although he would've reacted hostile if it the presence made him uncomfortable. But Mycroft's presence this time doesn't alarm him or irritate him._

_"I do appreciate it if you'd wear what I brought instead of your usual again."_

_Sherlock stopped in his tracks and turned to see the back of Mycroft's head and said brother sitting on John's chair._

_"Mycroft."_

_Mycroft stood up to face him. But what surprised Sherlock more other than having his brother for a visit was the pleasant smile he hadn't seen since they were teenagers. When Mycroft always promised him to be the pillar that Sherlock could lean on._

_His brother gestured a hand towards the bedroom. His gaze fixated on a purple suit hanging on a rack and waiting for him. He looked back at Mycroft who's now wearing a pensive look in his eyes._

_"What's wrong?" Sherlock asked._

_The corner of Mycroft's lips quirked up in a small smile and Sherlock noticed his brother's eyes shimmering before the older Holmes turned away and walked to the door._

_"I'll be waiting in the car, brother dear. Best that you move and do not keep your man waiting."_

_Sherlock shook his head as if to remove his thoughts in a trance. He was about to close the door when he heard Mycroft calling his name._

_Once again, Sherlock turned towards the door, to Mycroft standing just above the steps._

_"You deserve what you have now, Sherlock. Hold it with both hands and never let it go."_

_Sherlock knew that Mycroft not just meant what he have with John but also, having John. Sherlock took a deep breath and smiled at his brother. "As long as he'll have me. I won't ever let him go."_

_Mycroft nodded then continued down the stairs._

**(Present ...)**

> _From this moment life has begun_  
>  _From this moment you are the one_  
>  _Right beside you is where I belong_  
>  _From this moment on_

Sherlock reached the front and turned just in time to see John standing beside him. John wore a forest green suit with a rose boutonniere like his. John's smile was so bright, he couldn't help but return it.

> _From this moment I have been blessed_  
>  _I live only for your happiness_  
>  _And for your love I'd give my last breath_  
>  _From this moment on_

The music faded and the officiant's voice surrounded them. Firm and clear and Sherlock took the following minutes to heart, his eyes into John's in front of him, as he held out his hands and John reached for them with his familiar warmth.

"We are gathered here today to witness the marriage of these two people and to celebrate the love they share.

Love is perhaps the greatest gift life gives us. Love gives hope, joy, comfort, and security. Love helps us grow and allows us to move forward in life with support and nurturing.

John and Sherlock stand in front of you in this moment to share the love and happiness in their hearts as they take their relationship to a deeper level of commitment by making a passage into marriage."

When it was time for the readings, the officiant introduced Greg and Molly as they will be reading a passage and a poem respectively. That moment Greg stood up grinning at them before he faced everyone and read John's favourite Corinthian verse about 'Love'. Molly stood up next and read Elizabeth Browning's ' How Do I Love Thee?', for the second reading which he chose.

The officiant took the floor again and asked for their expression of intent.

"In the presence and witness of family and friends, I ask you to state your intentions.

John and Sherlock have you come here freely and without reservation to give yourselves to each other in marriage?"

John's hand tightened against Sherlock's filling him inside with a reassuring warmth as they replied their affirmation.

"Will you love and honor each other as partners for the rest of your lives?"

That moment, John looked at him with a soft smile, as they both replied. "I will.”

"Do you have your vows?" The officiant inquired. Both of them nodded and they went to face each other.

John drew a deep breath licking his lips while looking into his eyes. Even then, Sherlock already felt what John wanted to say, but he nodded still and squeezed John's sweaty and icy palms (or were that his?) to encourage his beloved.

The world seemed reduced to where they were standing. It was just him and John.

"You and me, John. Just the two of us." Sherlock whispered.

When John nodded Sherlock listened.

"Sherlock ... you came into my life in a whirlwind of colours. Like I have this world of grey before we met and then you just arrived and filled it with colours. You came into my fading existence and brought me life. You held my hand when I was ready to give up. You showed me that I can still have a reason to live. And that was you. So here I stand," John placed his right hand to his heart, "and I swear with every beat of my heart, that I will love you and cherish you, and be with you all the way, as long as my life will allow me. For as long as you'll have me."

There was a loud snort from the audience and the both of them looked to find Philip sobbing beside a teary-eyed Sally. The woman slapped Anderson's shoulder and there was a second of giggles and laughter from the audience before the officiant cleared his throat once again. Silence followed and the officiant nodded at Sherlock.

Sherlock bore his gaze into John's eyes and panicked. Suddenly, he was robbed off of words. It can't be... He planned this already. He wasn't able to sleep for a week thinking about his vow. And now...

"John ..." He began.

John looked at him expectantly. Ocean blue eyes fixed on him and Sherlock was suddenly transported into that dreadful moment a few years ago when he was standing up at St. Bart's rooftop, when he said those words to John.

_"Keep your eyes fixed on me."_

Sherlock felt his breath caught. He felt nauseous, dizzy, all at once everything spun. The floor crumbled and Sherlock reached the ground. Like how he watched another corpse fell from a window and then to the pavement, being mourned by John. Tears formed in Sherlock's eyes, his throat went dry. Suddenly, he's not in anyone's wedding. Instead, he was back at Bart's. His mind trying to grasp what's false and what's real. heart beating fast against his chest, he watched as John reached out to touch the corpse's pulse and watched as what he did brought John to the same shell his beloved once was. He can't do that again.

_Then he falls, as the Lazarus plan commenced. He watched from afar as John, helpless, stood still. 'No. Don't. Sherlock! '_

"Come back to me, love." John's voice said. But it was distant. But Sherlock wanted to hear it again. Where was John?

_One more miracle, Sherlock._

_Sherlock!_

_Don't. Be. Dead._

**'... that I will love you and cherish you, and be with you all the way, as long as my life will allow me...'** John's vow said. John just said that. John.

"Sherlock, please..."

That familiar plea brought Sherlock into reality. He blinked once again, suddenly he felt tired and drained. That's when he noticed the worried looks of the people surrounding him. John's best man, Mike. his parents to his left, Mycroft on the phone just a few steps away from them and Harriet, his best woman and Molly above him, with the officiant while John's parents are huddled in front of him.

And finally, Sherlock acknowledged the warm body he was cuddled into.

John.

John.

He felt a tear fell on his forehead and Sherlock felt his own tears falling as well. Lily and Julian Watson smiled at him with tears in their eyes. John's arms tightened even more around him. As if its owner were afraid to lose him. Again. It was then that Sherlock realised, his demons will never rest as long as he's alive. But John was there. Always there waiting for him to come back. John has been his strength from the very beginning. One of his reasons why he took the Fall. And one of the reasons why he made it back to London. Why he made it past those that torture.

So Sherlock made a vow.

"You won't ever lose me again, John. As long as I can do something about it for not to happen immediately. You will always have me. From now on, as long as you'll need me. I will be there. I once drifted but now I am home. You said you owe me so much ..." Sherlock said and could only hope that his voice isn't that shaky from the psychological ordeal he'd just been into.

John took his face into his hands, and Sherlock held unto John's wrists with an equal grip. He could feel John's elated pulse thrumming against his fingers. 

"You are my lifeline. You've become my reason to breathe. You are my everything, John Watson. And I can no longer wait to be your husband. So let's be equals now, shall we?"

Sherlock could see the underlying worry in John's shimmering eyes. But his husband-to-be still smiled and nodded through the tears. And Sherlock squeezed John's wrist, silently telling him, he's okay. He'll be okay. He's back now. Everyone close helped them up as they faced the officiant.

**• JOHN •**

"Are you alright to continue Mr Holmes?"  
The officiant asked Sherlock softly.

John glanced at Sherlock who nodded and apologised for the delay. But the officiant waved him off before continuing the ceremony.

"Now, do you, the family and friends of John and Sherlock give them your support today and wish them a wonderful life together?"

Their families and friends gathered who are still wiping tears in their eyes all shuffled back into place and answered "We do" while they settle back to their seats.

When the giving of rings came next John breathed out a sigh and hopefully all the negative thoughts that almost claimed him earlier when Sherlock collapsed in front of him. Sherlock hasn't had an attack for a long while, until now. And John silently blamed himself for that. Maybe he shouldn't have surprised Sherlock at all. Maybe Sherlock's emotions from the secrecy he made Greg swore into as he asked the favour to get his fiancé to the hall from Baker Street has triggered a flashback. It didn't helped that Greg came back telling him that Sherlock hadn't believed. He almost gave up. To hell with the preparations he made for two days. Nor the shame he would've gone through if Sherlock hadn't arrived. John can just choke it all up and tell everyone that he forgot the date of their wedding day. That it was really scheduled for Valentine's. But then Mycroft saved the day. And here they are.

"These rings are the symbol of your never ending love for one another just as the circles of these doesn't end. When you look at these rings, you will remember the vows you've spoken to one another. Constant and continuous. Unbroken and infinite.

John place the ring on Sherlock's finger, saying 'I give you this ring as a sign of my love'."

"I give you this ring as a sign of my love." With trembling fingers, John slid the ring carefully into Sherlock's.

As for the rings, when he decided to buy one, Sherlock said that they should buy each other's ring. So it was to his surprise that they both bought a platinum band with red gold liner, each engraved. The one he bought for Sherlock has a Latin inscription he found online. In perpetuum et unum diem (which means, "Forever and a day").

And judging by the radiant smile Sherlock was throwing him and the way his tears free fall in his cheeks, he liked what John did. John reached out to wipe the tears against Sherlock's cheeks.

The officiant then told the same vow for Sherlock to repeat. John steadied his right hand to ease Sherlock's nervousness, as his husband slid the ring in his finger.

"I now pronounce you husbands! Mr and Mr Watson-Holmes—you may now seal your eternal vows with a kiss."

Before John could react, Sherlock stepped forward towards him and leaned down with closed eyes, as their foreheads touched. John did the same as the loud applause surrounded them and the music earlier drowned the clapping.

> _From this moment I have been blessed_  
>  _I live only for your happiness_  
>  _And for your love I'd give my last breath_  
>  _From this moment on_

"Yours — 29 Jan 2010 ad infinitum," Sherlock whispered softly and yet against the soaring music, and the continuous applause, John felt and heard Sherlock's voice as if they were all alone.

> _From this moment as long as I live_  
>  _I will love you, I promise you this_  
>  _There is nothing I wouldn't give_  
>  _From this moment_

And as they kissed each other softly and deeply, John knew he'll do anything to fulfil that vow. No matter what happens, as long as he breathes. And he knew in his heart, that Sherlock would do the same.

> _I will love you as long as I live_  
>  _From this moment on_

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!!! How are you today? John and Sherlock is somewhere in an alternate universe meeting, hating each other, making love. having a wedding ... dying-- that fucker is inevitable. Anyway, thank you so much for dropping by and the continuous support. The world wide web has helped me alot especially on the Gay wedding scene! Thank you Internet! See you on the next work!


End file.
